leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
-----
}} '-----', commonly referred to by fans as DPBox or invisible Shiny Bulbasaur, is a glitch Pokémon in Generation IV. It has the cry of and is always . When sent out by the opponent, its sprite is outside of the frame, so it appears to be invisible. Properties It doesn't show up on the Pokémon screen and has no usable attacks. It is always male, Shiny, at level 0, and has 0/0 . It has the cry of Bulbasaur. After every attack animation, its bar disappears. In Double Battles, it copies the of its ally. It can only appear on the player's side of the field without cheating, and can only be used temporarily. If it is attacked in a Single Battle or a Double Battle with no ally, the game will assume there is no target, then end the battle unless it is a Trainer battle and the opponent has more Pokémon. In Double Battles, if a move is used that would hit ----- and other Pokémon, the game simply skips it getting hit. Controlled by the player When a Pokémon is used in battle, there is usually a message saying "What will do?"; however, when ----- is in battle, the message instead appears as "Wh t ll do?" with small bits of overlaid glitched characters in the first two spaces. If the player's party only contains ----- or s, the game will detect that the player has no Pokémon left after that turn ends and cause them to black out. In Double Battles, if accompanied by another Pokémon (other than another -----), it will always automatically use without allowing the player to select an action. In Double Battles, when selecting an enemy to attack, the button on the touch screen representing ----- has no sprite or name. However, the icon shown next to the fight button is . If ----- is the last Pokémon in the party, and the player tries to add a Pokémon to said party, the Pokémon from the Box will have a party sprite with a different color palette. Then when the Box is exited, the Pokémon will loom over the Box and disappear from the party. As the opponent When appearing on the opponent's side of the field, it seems invisible, but actually uses the same sprite as seen in its back sprite, only moved up off the top of the screen. The corners of the sprite become visible when it uses , and its full sprite can be seen when it falls due to fainting. Its shadow appears off far to the right of where it would be expected to be. When encountered or sent out, its name appears as "dl dl..." appearing several times; a message displaying its name will have a glitched transition into the next message. If caught when there are five or less Pokémon in the party, it will take up the next empty slot in the party permanently. If the player tries to withdraw a Pokémon into that space, it will vanish. The only known way to get rid of it is to use a cheat code to replace the ----- with another Pokémon. In HGSS If the party menu is opened, the game will crash. It is treated like an empty party space. Japanese version In Japanese versions of , this glitch Pokémon can be seen when trying to enter a Double Battle in the Seven Stars Restaurant with only one non-fainted Pokémon and one fainted Pokémon. Attempting this with one non-fainted Pokémon and one will not work. It can also be seen on the 's side when attempting to enter a Double Battle with two fainted Pokémon, an Egg, and a healthy Pokémon in that order in the party. A third way to see it is by having an Egg as the first Pokémon in the party and any ordinary Pokémon in the second slot and entering a Double Battle from a different place. The glitch does not work when using a Vs. Seeker to enter the Double Battle. When the battle starts ----- will be visible and when attacked the game will give the message "But there was no target..." When sent out, it will have 's cry and will sparkle as if it were a Shiny Pokémon. Through the Pomeg glitch In , ----- can be sent into battle by battling a Trainer in the Battleground, , or Seven Stars Restaurant while the player's only Pokémon are fainted or s. This is possible through use of the Pomeg glitch. Performing the glitch This glitch can be performed against the Elite Four, in the Battleground , or at the Seven Stars Restaurant if the last conscious non-Egg Pokémon in the player's party is a Pokémon whose level is above 40 but less than 100 with a high amount of s, whose remaining HP is the same as below. Remaining HP = (HP lost through use of a Pomeg Berry) - (HP gained through use of a Rare Candy after using a Pomeg Berry) Then a Pomeg Berry must be used, which makes the Pokémon's HP roll over to a number. Then a must be used to level up the Pokémon, causing it to faint. The player does not black out. By battling at the or Battleground, the player will send out a -----. At the Seven Stars Restaurant, the player can perform the glitch in a Double Battle. Once the battle starts, the player will send out two -----. Due to being unable to target -----, opponents will target their ally. This can be performed with one or more Pokémon, as long as all of them are fainted or s. If performed with more than one Pokémon, the second Pokémon will appear in the first slot on the party screen, the third in the second, etc. During the battle, if the game checks to see if either player has no Pokémon left (whenever a Pokémon takes damage and at the end of each round), the player will automatically black out if the only Pokémon they have are -----. If the glitch is performed with a fainted Pokémon in the second party slot or further and a Revive or is used to revive it mid-battle, the player will not lose; however, at the end of the round the player will be forced to switch it in. If this happens in a Double Battle under this glitch, the Pokémon will replace the left -----; the right -----'s sprite will remain, but its turn will always be skipped. (glitch begins at 5:14) Through cheating Glitched partner Trainer It can appear when the player "recruits" a partner Trainer or has a following Pokémon from Amity Square (which the game considers to be the same thing) and leaves the area the partner is "supposed" to be by using a walk through walls cheat. The player must then trigger a wild battle. This results in the partner being replaced by a placeholder partner when the player leaves the "recruitment area", making their back sprite identical to the player's and their only Pokémon -----. The reason for this is that when the player leaves the area, the game assumes that the player is no longer traveling with the partner and it changes all of the partner's data back to placeholder data. When triggering a battle, the partner will send out ----- as a placeholder Pokémon. ----- will be one of the two wild Pokémon. Instant Egg cheat If a cheat used to instantly receive an Egg from the Center is used, and there are no Pokémon in Day Care, the Egg received will hatch into ----- in 255 steps. As an Egg, it will also not show up in the party either. Similar glitch Pokémon In Generation V A Pokémon with the same name is present in ; however, it is a completely different Pokémon. It can be encountered the same way as ??????????—by using an Action Replay code for a Pokémon that doesn't exist (similarly, the sprite resembles that of ?????????? as well). Trivia * ----- has been found to display a long name, repeating the last letter that appeared and overlapping three times as its name, before the player's Pokémon is sent out. Category:Glitches fr:DPbox it:-----